The making of an assassin.
by Hawking a.k.a. Fruey
Summary: Omi’s been having some very strange and troubling dreams lately, but are they really just dreams? *notes I suck at summaries* x.x
1. Chapter 1

Title: The making of an assassin. Rating: *is bad at these* Umm evilness to our loveable Omi-kun! Author: Hawking A.K.A Fruey  
  
  
  
The waves hit into one another. Moving through and by each small current like a dance... It was a dance, one of many colors. Mostly that of green and blue. Even the colors mixed together. Forming and un-forming many shapes. Some of the waves were rough and strong, while others were gentle and weak. The water was both cold and warm. When the different temperatures would collide they created something new.  
  
The rain fell into the uneasy ocean waves that crashed upon the shore, and those few rocks that lay here and there. It mixed into the large body of water, just becoming another piece to it. The sun would be setting only if the dark clouds would move to let it shine through. The wind was strong as well. It only added in the power of the waves helping to move the water around. It seemed so chaotic, yet at the same time was so peaceful.  
  
It was not a day for swimmers, surfers, or any kind of beach visitor for that matter. The beach was empty of even the birds who usually spent their time there. They were hiding off in their little nests safe from the elements. But the beach was not totally alone today. One dared to visit it on such a day.  
  
He took each step slowly, blue eyes that would match parts of the sea were locked upon the mighty water. It was calling him and he knew it. The ocean would accept him. It wouldn't leave him, it wanted him to come and stay.. forever.  
  
His sandy blonde hair whipped around his child like face madly. Even though the wind whipped it around into his face it didn't hurt at all. His hair was so very soft and light. Many people would be envious of the color alone. He remembered the first time one of them cut it. They cried, telling him to grow his hair longer. But they still cut it.  
  
His small feet touched the wet sand, darkened by the fresh water. He wore no shoes. They had taken his shoes away somewhere, telling him to stay inside today.  
  
He had on a white cotton shirt with matching pants. They had given them to him. They said he should rest today and get better. They said everything would be okay. That it would all work out.  
  
He moved his small hand to his left cheek where the skin had taken on a purple color. They said he did good. That everything would work out. That he was supposed to do those things. That it was good and he was helping people and together they could save everyone. He wondered why they had hit him then. If he was doing things right. Good things to help people. Then why did it hurt?  
  
That's why he wanted to go to the ocean. He knew it would welcome him. It would take away all his pain and let him stay.  
  
He smiled as the water he stepped in was cold. The next wave was warm. It was all of different, yet it got along just fine. With each step he took he went deeper and deeper into the water, until finally a large wave came in and swept him away.  
  
He wasn't sad when the air was gone. He didn't even try to hold his breath. He knew they were wrong. And finally he could be at peace. No more pain. No more of them to pester him about anything, and everything.  
  
He shut his eyes and went off into a world of darkness. Still with a happy smile on his face he floated further into the darkness.  
  
***  
  
He opened his eyes and sat up quickly taking air back into his lungs. He gasped just to breath. Finally when he could breath once again he started crying. "W-what's wrong with me?" He asked himself as tears fell like rain down the sides of his face.  
  
That dream had been the same for the past week. Each time he awoke he found himself without air. One of the times, two nights ago, he had fallen asleep on the couch while watching TV with one of his friends. They were so worried and freaked out. They said he had stopped breathing for almost five minutes and it scared them. It scared him too, but he didn't want his friend to worry, so he shrugged it off and told him it was nothing.  
  
It was definitely not nothing. "It was just a dream.. Everything will be okay. It will all work out." He blinked for a moment. The words just now were his, but at the same time not. Someone had told him that, but who? He clutched his hands to the sides of his head "Why can't I remember?!!" Was it even a memory? Maybe it was just fiction caused by watching TV.  
  
The door to his room opened slowly as a head peeked in. "Omi Dajiabou ka?" He looked at the man now standing in his door way staring at him. "H..hai Ken-kun" he pulled his hands away from his head and tried to wipe away any evidence that he had been crying from his face.  
  
Ken didn't seem to believe him and quickly crossed the room and took a seat on the bed. "Omi what's wrong? Don't try to tell me it's nothing either" Omi almost started up with another excuse and Ken could tell. The way the sandy blonde avoided meeting eyes with his rich chocolate ones.. something was definitely wrong.  
  
He reached over and grabbed Omi by the shoulders and shook him gently "Omi just tell me what's wrong so we can fix it.. I..I can't stand to see you hurt. I want to help, but you have to let me... so what is it, tell me please"  
  
Omi was silent, his eyes looked to Ken's as fresh tears begun to fall "I don't know" was all he said before going off into a crying fit. He just wanted everything to go back to being normal like it had been. Ken sighed. He'd find a way to help his friend. There was a way, but only Omi knew it. He pulled the blonde into a tight embrace. Well if he couldn't solve the problem at least he could offer a shoulder to cry on.  
  
"We'll find a way to fix it" Ken whispered as the sobs from the young blonde increased. They sat there for a while. Omi finally went back to sleep from exhaustion. His face was stained with lines from where too many tears had passed. Ken stayed there with him the rest of the night. Just in case.  
  
***  
  
"Baka a move like that will get you killed! Haven't you learned anything yet?!" The man's shrill voice alone hurt his ears. "I-i.. It was a mistake. It will never happen again" He stuttered out quickly knowing a prolonged answer would only infuriate the man all the more. He felt a hand reach into his blonde hair and yank his head upwards. He didn't want to look at the anger man, but he knew closing his eyes would only make him madder. "Your right. One mistake like that and everything you do will never happen again. You'll be dead. Do you understand what dead means?!"  
  
"Hai" His voice was so low. So tiny in comparison to the older man. Just the sound of the man's voice hurt. Everything hurt so much.  
  
***  
  
Omi gripped Ken's shirt tightly as he whimpered in his sleep. The sun had started to shine in through the small cracks in the window's curtains. Ken shook Omi slightly "Omi wake up, your having another bad dream" Sure enough the slight movement woke the young assassin up. His blue gaze moved to look up at Ken. He looked almost afraid to do even that, upon seeing that it was in fact Ken he relaxed and sighed "Why didn't you back to bed?" He asked.  
  
Ken smiled "Because I was worried about you silly. Besides I wouldn't have been able to get back to sleep." That might have been true. He did worry about his teammates just as Omi did, just as they all did.  
  
"I'm going to go get something to eat now. I have first shift with Youji today. I have to make sure he gets up otherwise I'll be on my own" They all knew that Youji often liked to sleep in, so waking him up was usually necessary.  
  
Omi let Ken go and sat up. He watched the ex-soccer player get off the bed, and walk towards the door. "Why don't you get ready and I'll go fix us all something to eat" Ken offered and gave Omi one last look, he smiled as the blonde nodded. "Okay I'll see you in a bit then" With that Ken left the room and shut the door behind him.  
  
Omi got out of bed and walked over to the window. Pulling the curtains back he looked at the city outside. "What is it?" He asked like the very sky might try and formulate an answer. All it looked like it was formulating was clouds. It was supposed to rain for the next two days straight, but maybe it wouldn't today.  
  
Ken sighed as he waited for the instant ramen to finish cooking. It wasn't a very healthy breakfast, but it was easy to make, and he really wasn't that good a cook, so instant ramen it was. He had already gone and banged on Youji's door demanding that the lanky blonde get out of bed and ready before work.  
  
Ken thought hard on the subject of Omi and his nightmares. Trying to figure out what it was that was scaring the teen so much. They had all been on enough missions, and those never before bothered him. His thoughts were interrupted as someone entered the room. Ken looked to see who it was. His eyes were immediately drawn to the blood-red hair of their leader.  
  
Aya walked over to the small table and took a seat across form Ken. He looked like his usual self, cold unemotional, and ready to kick ass. Ken was about to go back to his thoughts when Aya broke the silence "Omi was having nightmares again wasn't he?" Aya had actually been gone when the dreams had started. He found out about then within time.  
  
Ken nodded sadly "Yeah, and I can't find out what to do to fix it. He keeps giving me excuses when I ask him about them." He looked at Aya seriously "Do you have any ideas because I'm running out of them."  
  
Aya didn't give an answer he just looked out to the distance. He wanted to help the younger assassin just as Ken did, but he didn't know how either. He remembered when he was younger and Aya-chan had bad dreams she used to come and stay with him. It didn't take too long before he found out why. One of the kids at her school had been scaring her anyway they could, and Ran being a very protective Onii-chan went and set this other kid straight. He got into quiet a bit of trouble for beating up a kid younger then him, but he wasn't about to let anyone scare his sister that much.  
  
"Maybe we should see if Manx could help. She knows Omi better then we do." Ken offered while thinking about it. Manx and Omi always had a bond none of them could quiet figure out. It was like they had their own little secret world.  
  
A soft whisper carried itself throughout the kitchen "Don't get Manx" Ken and Aya both looked to see Omi standing in the doorway staring at them, and shaking. "Don't get any of them..." Tears filled his blue eyes as another dream filled his thoughts. He held his hands to his head hoping that it would make them go away.  
  
***  
  
"Friends? they aren't your friends child. They can't understand you, and they shouldn't. Don't you dare stick out, or they'll notice. We don't want that. We're your only family, or friends you'll ever have. Everyone else dies. They can't be your friend, or they'll die"  
  
***  
  
Both men got up from their seats and ran over to Omi who was laying on the floor now with his hands on either side of his head, crying. "Omi.. Omi get up" Ken picked Omi up and looked at Aya "Something is definitely wrong"  
  
...To be continued...  
  
***** *looks at it* well there it is! ^-^ I know it's a little on the weird side, but consider the source. Umm any feedback would be much appreciated!! *huggles* 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The making of an assassin part 2 Author Hawking A.K.A. Fruey  
  
  
  
The bright white light blinded him temporarily. He hated that light. The bright light meant that he was in the hospital.. again. It wasn't a normal hospital, and he knew that. They wouldn't take him to a normal hospital even if he were dying, at least that's what he thought.  
  
Sure enough beyond the haze of white were two hazy looking people. One was sitting in a chair not far away, while the other one paced back and fourth muttering something to himself.  
  
They always got mad when he had to go to the hospital, even if it was their own special hospital. They would be mad if he didn't recover quickly, and they'd be mad if he left when he hadn't fully recovered. He hated being in the hospital... it made them mad, which was generally a bad thing for him.  
  
His vision cleared rather quickly, which enabled him to recognize both of the two people. As soon as he saw who they were he closed his eyes and tried to pretend that he hadn't woken up at all. He didn't want to have to talk to, or with either of them. Especially not the woman who quietly sat in the chair. He knew she would be the one most angry with him this time. She was the one who told him to stay inside. She told him to get some rest. She was the one who had caused his left cheek to bruise.  
  
He knew that they had seen him watching them for that little bit because within the next few moments he could feel a soft hand taking a hold of his small hand. "Don't pretend to be asleep." Her voice was sharp, and bitter. He was afraid to look at her, afraid to even move, so he didn't. Stupid thing to do. She tightened her grip on his hand and jerked it upwards causing him to move into an almost sitting position. She abruptly let go of his hand once she had believed that he wouldn't try to go back to sleep. His blue gaze was fixed upon her cold emerald ones.  
  
"Is one order really so hard for you to listen to? I told you you'd get sick if you went outside.. ohh but getting sick isn't enough for you is it?! No you have to try and go swimming in the fucking ocean!" She gripped him by the arm and shook him violently. "What the hell were you thinking!? Do you know how much time, money and effort we've put into you?!?"  
  
He wanted to cry, he wanted her to go away and leave him alone, but he knew she wouldn't. If he told her to go away, if he let one tear escape he knew she'd be mad, even more so then she already was.  
  
He was a bit shocked when the dark haired man that had been pacing around the room ran over to the woman and pried her hand away from his thin little arm.  
  
"Stop this right now! I think we need to go have a little chat." The man said practically dragging the angered woman away from the child and out of the room, the door slammed as they left.  
  
He knew the door would be locked this time. They hardly ever made the same mistake twice. He knew that he was going to be stuck inside for a long time now, and once he got better things would be harder. They'd probably make him re-take swimming lessons. They could say he just didn't know how to swim that well rather then say he wanted to go drown himself.  
  
He knew how to swim just fine; he used to love to swim. His old instructor said he was like a fish in water. That was when he was younger., it was back when things were easier, back when swimming was just swimming.  
  
Swimming changed so much when there was fighting involved. He hated to try and fight in the water. The water didn't like people fighting, and so it'd try to fight them to make them stop.. even if it meant killing them. At least that's what it seemed like.  
  
He remembered the last time they made him go practice underwater fighting. Something went wrong, he still couldn't remember what exactly. All he really knew was afterwards he woke up in the strange hospital with bandages around his head, and a strange cut on his arm. He knew well enough that it was in fact from a knife. He'd used enough of them before to know what a knife wound looked like.  
  
With a small sigh he laid back down against the stiff pillow. He knew that they would come to see him later, that man and woman, or someone else. He hoped it wouldn't be any of the strange people in white. They always made him take nasty medicine, or wanted to get out big needles and steal away his blood, or some other strange thing. They said it was for his own good.  
  
Locking him up in the room, making him take disgusting medicine, hurting him. It really didn't seem like it was a good thing to him.  
  
He wanted to see his uncle. He did have family, though they told him that they were all one big family. He knew that somewhere he uncle was doing something. He hoped that soon he'd see his uncle come through the door to give him a hug, and tell him things would be okay.  
  
That was very unlikely. He couldn't forget how his uncle handed him over to these strange people. It took them a long time to get from his uncle's place to here. His uncle didn't really care about him, and he knew that. No one cared about him.. not even the ocean. To be rejected by people was bad enough, but when the sea won't even accept you.. who would?  
  
He closed his eyes and hoped that it was all just a dream, and that really he was still under the strong waves of the sea... dying.  
  
****  
  
Slowly he opened his blue eyes. The light temporarily blinded him. He wanted to cry he was so sick of looking at the stupid white room. Again he saw two people in the room. One sitting in the chair not moving, and the other leaning up against the wall staring at him.  
  
Immediately he closed his eyes to go back to sleep. He still didn't want to talk to any of them. He could hear the soft sound of footsteps approaching. He felt a hand reach out and grab a hold of his. "Omi, I know your awake.." The voice seemed so distant, as though it were something he'd lost so long ago. It was warm and comforting, much like the hand that held his.  
  
He dared to open his eyes and look at the person. His eyes widened as he saw the concerned look in the chocolate brown eyes looking down at him. "K- ken-kun?" He asked with a slightly choked voice. Looking over towards the other side of the bed he saw Aya getting up out of his seat, and heading over towards him. Even Aya looked worried.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked looking at both of his teammates. They looked worried, but it also looked as though they weren't telling him something, like they wanted to tell him, but wouldn't.  
  
Ken and Aya exchanged glances, then looked back at Omi. Ken smiled and tightened the grip his hand on Omi's hand. "Don't worry Omi everything will be fine.. Your just a little sick, but don't worry we're going to take care of you." There was something about the way that Ken said 'sick' that set a chill up his spine. Sick, he had the feeling Ken wasn't talking about the flu, after all he felt just fine.  
  
"Ken-kun.. I'm not sick, I'm fine.. really" He said trying to assure the ex- soccer player of his health. Ken only frowned at him. "Omi, you have to be serious about this. We have to help you get better so stop trying to pretend your perfectly fine when your not." Omi saw what looked to be tears welling up in the deep chocolate eyes. Ken let go of his hand and turned to head towards the door. "I'm going to go get Youji.. I think he wants to see you too."  
  
As the door clicked shut Omi found himself staring at Aya. The red head hadn't said a single word. "Aya-kun? What's wrong with Ken-kun?" He asked hoping that the Weiss leader would provide him with some sort of an answer.  
  
Aya just shook his head. "We'll talk about it later. You get some rest, and everything will be fine." Omi didn't want to talk about it later. They didn't keep things from each other. Omi was starting to really wonder what exactly it was that the others knew that he didn't. What would be so bad they didn't want to tell him?  
  
...To be continued...  
  
********* *giggles* Wooo!! another part done! *dances* 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The making of an assassin part 3 Author Hawking A.K.A. Fruey  
  
  
  
Three days, three days he reminded himself as he walked into the kitchen to get a soda. He tried his best to ignore the fact that Ken was _right_ behind him. He reached over to open the refrigerator, but before he could the brunette whipped in front of him and opened it for him. "I'll get that for you!" He said reaching in to pull out a Mountain Dew and hand it to the blonde.  
  
Omi reluctantly took the beverage from Ken. His teammates had been acting so very strange ever since they left the hospital. Youji hadn't slept in a single day after that. Omi took note that the lanky assassin had also stopped smoking around him. Every time he'd step into the room, or even outside when Youji had a lit cigarette he'd put it out. Youji would tell him that it was just because he was trying to quit, and this time he was going to actually do it. Youji had also stopped teasing him. Over three days and not so much as even a small hint of a joke.  
  
Aya had taken to speaking even less then he already did, and every time Omi looked at the redhead's violet eyes he could tell that something was seriously wrong. He tried to get Aya to tell him what exactly was wrong, but Aya always found some way to avoid the question.  
  
Then there was Ken. Ken had been following him around just about everywhere. At first he was glad to see the brunette so much, after all they were best friends, but after a while the constant follower had started to get on his nerves.  
  
He had never had a problem with getting his own drink, or anything else like that before. It was almost as though Ken thought he was some sort of little kid who couldn't do anything by himself.  
  
"Ken-kun.. I'm fine, I can get my own drinks and if I want something to eat and can get it by myself." He wished that Ken would go off to coach one of his soccer games or something. He did like being around his teammates and all that, but every time he looked at them he knew they were keeping something from him. It was something important that they didn't want him to know. They were a team, what was it that the others thought they should keep from him?  
  
He still had that strange dream. The ocean... Every time he went to sleep he would get woken up by Ken, or Aya, or Youji because every time he slept he had that dream. They called it a nightmare, and would always ask what it was he saw, or heard, or did in the dream/nightmare. Even the few fuzzy things he could clearly remember from the dream he didn't dare talk about. He still wasn't sure what exactly it all meant. The ocean, the strange people, the hospital, secrets his teammates were keeping from him.. it was all the same, it was connected.  
  
He suddenly felt bad for being mean to Ken. Really, he hadn't yelled at the brunette, nor was there any harshness to his previous words. It was just the look Ken was giving him.. it was like Ken was sad, very sad.  
  
"Ken-kun what happened?" Omi asked setting the drink down and moving closer to his friend. Ken looked at Omi as though the world had just ended and spoke ever so softly. "Omi.. you have to tell us what's wrong.. if you don't.."  
  
Omi blinked for a moment then took a step back from Ken. The words were starting to sound like that of a death threat that had been left unsaid. "Then what?"  
  
He watched as Ken stood very still for a moment searching for the right words to explain the situation. "If we can't figure out what's wrong then.. Omi, look, something is very wrong.. If this gets any worse then it will disrupt the team. If we can't sort it out on our own then they said they have people who can help. Specialists, they spend their whole carrier helping people sort out their problems.. and.. if it does come to that..." Ken's eyes started to fill with unshed tears as he continued "If things get worse, or don't change then they think I'd be best if you went away for a while and got some help from someone who knows more about this kind of stuff then we do."  
  
"Send me away?! From Weiss?!" Omi shrieked as he stared right at Ken. The very idea of being gone from Weiss was a scary thought. No more Aya, or Youji, or Ken! "Know more about what Ken-kun?! You said they have specialists? What is it they specialize in? What is it?"  
  
He waited a long moment to hear an answer from the ex-soccer player. "You're fine physically. At least that's what the doctors said.. they think that all these nightmares are from work related stress, they said it happens to quite a few people. I don't know though.. I didn't totally understand what all that crap they were spouting meant!" Ken practically wailed. "We can fix the problem, then you won't have to go anywhere. You can stay with us."  
  
Omi found himself staring wide eyed at Ken. Sending him away to go see physiatrists? Why couldn't he just go see one once a week like other people if he did have to go to one? "Ken-kun.. why do I have to go away if I'm gonna see one of them? Is it some kind of nuthouse?!" Once again he waited for Ken's reply, but this time he received none. "Your going to send me to a nuthouse!?"  
  
It was then that the built up tears did escape from Ken's eyes only to run down his cheeks. "I'm sorry Omittchi.. we just want to help, and if it gets worse then.."  
  
While they had been at the hospital, Manx had mentioned what happens to some of the other assassin type people in Kritiker who snap. They were the ones who usually ended up killing themselves, that or going out and killing others.. killing innocents.  
  
He couldn't let that happen to Omi, even if it did mean he had to let the little blonde go for a while. After all Omi was going to come back, he was going to make sure of that.. of course all this was depending on whether or not they could settle this without any other help.  
  
"We can sort this all out." Ken assured the frightened blonde by walking right over to him and giving him a hug. He didn't want to let Omi go anywhere, they were a team, they were the start of Weiss, they were best friends.  
  
Omi was still trying to totally grasp what had just happened. Never before had he thought his own team would send him off to some kind of nuthouse. Without another word he wrapped his arms around Ken and returned the hug. He wasn't going to be leaving at all. Things would work out just fine.  
  
Youji, who had been listening to the two younger men talk, cursed under his breath. Ken had gone and told Omi, now if that didn't give the kid nightmares nothing would! Of course he knew that Ken hadn't told the rest of the little story... 'one month..' Youji thought as he turned to head downstairs and away from the kitchen where Ken and Omi were.  
  
He couldn't stand it. One month, Kritiker gave them one month, and that was after Aya had a 'talk' with them. He was still convinced that there was no way Aya, or Ken would actually let Omi go anywhere without a fight. Hell, he wasn't going to let anything happen to the kid either, despite the crappy hand they had all been dealt in life they were friends, a family. They all had lost their life, their right to live a life of a normal person, all they had was each other and the knowledge that what they did helped people.  
  
Wasn't that what Omi was always saying? Killing the bad people was worth it because it helped people, innocent people who needed their help.  
  
It didn't matter how much he, Ken, or Aya wanted to keep Omi around, the fact was if things didn't get better in a month then Omi was gone, if things got worse in that month then Omi was gone. Sure they could try and hide it if things didn't work out, but then again what would they be doing for Omi by denying him special help if that's what he really needed?  
  
If he did go then he wouldn't be there long, just until they helped him out and solved the problem.. and if they couldn't, if no one could, then Omi being out on a mission where people lives were at stake probably wasn't the best of ideas. After all, one screw up could cost him his life, and none of Weiss wanted to ever have one of their own die on a mission. They all had enough ghosts in their past, the last thing they needed was to add another to the list.  
  
He pulled out a cigarette and headed towards the door, sure he told Omi he was going to quit. He only said that to try and cheer the chibi up, maybe.. it wasn't working. With all the times Omi wandered around to see him, Youji found that his smoking habit had changed quite drastically. He had in fact stopped smoking around the chibi, but he also found that he had gone through more cigarettes in a single night, when Omi wasn't around, then he would have in a week. And right then he needed one, badly.  
  
On his way out the door he noticed Aya looking out a window with such intent you'd think the love of his life was standing right on the other side of it. He knew more then anyone else did what it was like to be in Aya's position, to be in charge of a group, to be the one responsible for them. If anything happened to Omi he knew that despite Aya's cold exterior, it would eat him up.  
  
"Omittchi.. you get better." He whispered as he finally reached the outside and lit his cigarette. He knew it'd be a while before Omi would wander over near that area. With the way he and Ken were talking Youji had a good feeling that they'd be in there for a good long while.  
  
...To be continued...  
  
***** I apologize if these chapters are getting weirder, and weirder as we go along. This fic, like many, follows the whims of my odd little muses. ^_^; But anyway! Thanks for reading. Remember, reviews make a happy Fruey, and a bunch of hyper egotistical Muses! 


End file.
